


Daddy In Charge

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: Never Too Far [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Coloring, Daddy Charming, Daddy's little girl, Gen, Little!Emma - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stubborn!Emma, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Snow reluctantly goes out of town and Emma doesn't think Daddy can take care of both babies. After another accident, she realizes her daddy is a superhero and probably the best she could ask for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beerbad wanted more of Emma having accidents, so here we go! Making this one more Daddy Charming since I feel like the other ones have been heavily Mama Snow.

It was an unspoken rule that there were times that Neal had to come first. This didn’t hurt Emma’s feelings and in fact, if her parents ever put her little time above Neal’s needs, she would stop doing it. He was a real baby, he had to be tended to. Normally, it was easy for her parents to balance both, one parent per child. Once Neal was settled, David or Snow could hold him while they tended to Emma. He was a pretty easy baby when he wasn’t sick or teething, plus even Little Emma liked to help out with her brother.

 

But, when Snow had to go out of town, she decided she wouldn’t slip into little time. Her mother had been very, very reluctant to go, she didn’t like being separated from Emma for the hours she was at work, this was going to be for three whole days. She had returned to teaching and the 4th and 5th grade classes were taking a trip. They didn’t get enough parent volunteers, so Snow had to go. Emma wasn’t happy about her mommy leaving, but it was for work. There would most likely come a time when Emma had to leave due to savior business, though she had a feeling her mom would insist on coming then.

 

Her dad was going to be responsible for Neal and Emma was determined to not burden him any further. David was very shocked that she hadn’t. Both he and his wife had assumed that’s Snow’s absence would need to her needing lots and lots of little time. He had even arranged for their new recruits to watch the station so they would be home and Emma could be as little as she needed. Still, nothing happened. But, they never forced her to go into it, so he didn’t push.

 

If Emma had been in little time, David would’ve reminded her to go potty before laying down. Even Big Emma took naps, especially if Neal woke her up early in the morning. But, he was preoccupied with Neal and when she called out she needed to rest her eyes for a bit, she was gone before he could even try to remind her as an adult, even in an older way. What he also didn’t know, was that just because she wasn’t letting him care for her, didn’t mean that she hadn’t slipped back to having little time of her own. She had downed a couple of bottles privately, she had to so she wouldn’t have a full-on meltdown like she had in the beginning. Back then, Emma was still unsure that her parents were really, truly okay with it and didn’t regress for 2 weeks. It ended with a 5 day very clingy, very whiny stretch. Neither parent minded, but they told her that she couldn’t bottle it up. So, she wasn’t, she was sneaking in her little things, on her own.

 

But babies can’t take care of themselves. Emma failed to realize that. She should’ve told Daddy that she needed little time or showed him, so he would’ve reminded her to go potty. She would come to realize that when she woke up.

 

When she woke up to wetness, she wondered if her time of the month had started early. Then she remembered that it had just ended a couple days prior. That only meant one thing…she had wet the bed. Tears sprang to her eyes, she couldn’t hide being little anymore, but even Little Emma worried that Daddy was too busy for her, so she just laid there in her own filth, too scared to move. As stated previously, babies can’t take care of themselves and she couldn’t remember what she was supposed to do in such a situation.

 

David put Neal down for his nap and realized Emma had been down for an awfully long time. She wasn’t going to get any sleep at this rate, so he went upstairs to try to coax her out of bed. He smelt the urine as soon as he entered the room and found Emma curled up in a ball, whimpering.

 

“Oh Princess,” he cooed, walking over and sitting on a dry patch on the bed. “What happened? You didn’t go potty before your nap?” Emma bit her lip, she didn’t want Daddy to be mad at her. “It’s okay, I won’t get upset. Sometimes we forget things, especially little girls. That’s why they need their mommies and daddies to remind them. Though, little girls also need to tell Daddy when they’re being little.” He knew there was no way Emma had an accident from the glass of water she had at lunch. “Did my baby have some of her babas on her own?”

“Yes Daddy,” Emma whispered.

“Why didn’t you ask Daddy?”

“You were busy with Neal.”

David sighed. “Baby, I may have to take care of Neal, but I can take care of both of my babies. If you had told me, I would’ve fed you after Neal.” Emma looked down. “Daddies are superheroes, we can handle just about anything. But, we need our babies to be honest with us.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“I’m not mad at you, Sunshine. Can we just try not to do this again? You know what happens when you fight it off.” Emma nodded. “Alright, good. Now, how about a nice bath and then we can do whatever you want.”

“Even color?”

“Even color. Let’s go.” He held out his arms and Emma leapt into them. He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

 

 He quickly threw the sheets into the wash, though he wasn’t overly concerned about them. Emma typically slept in their bed anyway. Next, he started up a bath and helped Emma out of her big girl clothes and into the tub. After helping her get clean, he wrapped her into a big, fluffy towel, drying her golden locks.

 

“I’m afraid, I can’t do your hair like Mommy.” Snow had tried to teach him, but it was a lost cause. Especially with Emma’s curls, he was afraid of unintentionally hurting her.

“S’okay, Daddy,” Emma replied, putting her thumb in her mouth. David grinned, his understanding little girl. He knew he was supposed to tell her to drop the thumb and use her paci, but he’d let it slide. He was a little more overindulgent than Snow was, he just couldn’t help it. His princess was too adorable.

“It’s still pretty early, do you want jammies or a dress?”

“Dwess.”

 

He looked through her collection of little clothes, she had about just as many as her expansive adult wardrobe. Snow added to both often, she spoiled her little girl rotten, no matter what. David settled upon a light pink dress with little bows on the waist. He gets her dressed, reminding her something as he slides on her panties.

 

“You tell Daddy when you have to go potty, right?”

Emma nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” He squeezes her face affectionately and Emma giggles. She loves it when her daddy does that, she looks like a fishy!

“Now, I believe I promised my little princess some coloring, let’s go!”

 

Emma happily accepted his hand and they went downstairs. She even let him color in the princess coloring book that her mommy got her, she only lets her mommy color in it with her because she knows more about princesses. David worked on a Snow White page while Emma focused on one with Belle. Emma forgot all about needing to suck on her thumb.

 

Neal woke up soon and Emma stood with her daddy while he changed his diaper. Once he was done, they went downstairs so Neal could have a bottle and Emma got cookies with milk. As he was burping Neal, David felt tugging on his leg. He looked down and saw Emma.

 

“Hafta go potty,” she whined. “Guard the door from scary monsters.”

David smiled. “Of course, angel.”

 

He lead her to the bathroom on the first floor and waited outside the door. He could hear her singing a little song while she went, Someday My Prince Will Come. He chuckled, he had such a cutie pie. The singing stopped and he heard flushing followed by feet rustling towards the door.

 

“Sunshine, hands.” He heard a little frustrated sigh but then some running water, which lead to the alphabet song being sang, twice. Finally, she was done and back out the door. “There we go. Better?”

“Uh huh.”

“Good. There were some monsters, but Daddy fought them off with his sword.”

Emma laughed. “You’re so silly, Daddy!”

“How about we go play outside for a bit?”

 

David had put up a swing set in the backyard, complete with a slide and all. He was able to push Neal in the swing while Emma went on the slide and played in the sandbox. As they did just that for the day, he noticed that some of Emma’s Barbies had ended up in the sandbox from last time. She had a brunette one and a Ken in her hands.

 

“You found me,” Emma said, moving the brunette doll. She then switched to the Ken doll. “I will always find you.” She pressed their faces together as if they were kissing. David smiled brightly, she was pretending they were him and his wife. She clearly missed her mommy, but was being a brave girl and having the most fun she could with her daddy. For that, David made her favorite for dinner and let her pick a movie along with Neal’s pajamas that night.

 

Once Emma was in her own footie pajamas, she resumed her usual spot in the middle of her parents’ bed. David slipped the pacifier into her mouth and cuddled with her.

 

“Night Daddy, love you,” she whispered.

“Goodnight sunshine, I love you.”

 

Of course they missed Snow and would happily welcome her back. But David had to admit, it was nice to have some one on one time with both his babies.

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting your prompts, so submit them.


End file.
